I’m Not Supossed To Tell Anyone This
by FaithandCourtney
Summary: This story is by jessii vee not me


DISCLAIMER!!!!! I DIDNT WRITE ANY OF THIS!!! THIS IS ALL WRITTEN BY JESSII VEE!!!

This is a story called "I'm Not Supposed To Tell Anyone About This" by Jessie Ver on Reddit

It all started this past November. I had a major job interview in Toronto at a graphic design firm. They needed me in the city for a few days, as there were 2 training sessions I had to attend along with this interview. Because I live in Niagara (about a 2 hour drive away), I decided that it would be wise just to stay at a hotel so I wouldn't have to drive back and forth every day.

About a week before the interview, I was at my boyfriend's house looking online for relatively cheap hotels that were close to the graphic design firm. He brought up that I should go on a website called 'Airbnb' which is an online, trusted marketplace where guests can book spaces from hosts like apartments or houses.

I ended up finding a woman who was going on vacation for about a week during the exact time I was supposed to be in Toronto. She was renting out her apartment for $50 a night, which I thought was very generous. I ended up giving her a call and we arranged the time I would be coming over.

The apartment building was very run down; the windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years and the brick walls were crumbling and discolored. I took a deep breath and considered telling the woman that my interview was cancelled so that I could find somewhere else to stay. But $50 a night seemed so perfect compared to hundreds of dollars a night at a hotel. I decided that I would at least check out the room before making the judgment.

I knocked on the old wooden door with the number '14' painted in gold and waited a few moments before the woman swung it open and greeted me with a smile. She was a lot younger than I expected, maybe in her late twenties. Her voice sounded so tired and ragged on the phone; I had thought she was at least 50. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun that paired quite perfectly with her blue tracksuit with a small hole in the shoulder. "You made it!" she exclaimed, "Come in, come in."

She gestured into the room which I am relieved to say was very clean and welcoming. It was definitely one of those "Don't judge a book by its cover" moments. I've always hated that saying, by the way – heard it too often as a kid.

She gave me the quickest tour of an apartment that I have ever received. Briefly pointing to the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and hallway closet. It was a small space, but perfect for me. Her place was filled with vintage collectables; lace, elaborate curtains, old candleholders. I was still examining my surrounding when she interrupted with "So you're all set then? I'm going to go." I barely had any time to speak with her; she seemed to be in a huge rush. "Wait," I said, trying to catch up to her as she made her way out the door carrying a large backpack. "Is there anything I should know?" She shook her head slowly, locking eyes with me for a few moments too long. Without speaking, she left. I made myself comfortable for a little while, unpacking and fixing myself a quick snack in the kitchen. I had about 45 minutes before I had to leave for my interview. I'll skip past the details of the interview because they aren't even nearly as important as the occurrences that happened afterward.

It was very late when I got back. The apartment building was pitch black except for a small light at the top of the staircase that flickered every few seconds. I used the light from my phone to make my way up the stairs to apartment 14. I wondered who else was living in the building. I hadn't seen anyone since I arrived. It was too quiet.

It took me a few moments to find the light switch on the wall when I entered the room. From the doorway, I was able to see into the bedroom. The first thing I noticed was that a few of my clothes were sprawled over the floor. I quickly kicked off my shoes and approached the mess. I came to the conclusion that I must have been in a rush when I was getting ready for the interview and forgot to clean up.

I was tired so I had a quick shower and jumped into bed. The mattress wasn't very comfortable but I was so exhausted that I drifted right into sleep. A loud shuffling somewhere in the apartment woke me up with a startle. I sat up and squinted to try and see through the darkness. Just before I was about to lay back down to sleep, thinking it was just one of my neighbors in their apartment, I saw a shape.

At first I thought it was one of the women's elaborate curtains playing tricks with my eyes in the dark. But then it moved, just ever so slightly. The black shape was tall and lanky, it almost resembled a man, but it was just too hard to see. I inched my arm for the light switch; my heart pounding out of my chest. Just before the light flickered on, the figure fell on all fours and crawled inhumanly out of sight. "What the fuck?" I couldn't help but whisper. With the light now on, I got up and slowly made my way around the apartment trying to find what I just saw. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Without anything else I could do, I went back to bed. There must have been a logical explanation for what happened. It was all in my head.

In the morning I called the woman. I must have sounded so strange when I asked her if she had anyone else that lived with her that maybe came into the room last night not expecting me to be there. She paused for a while and then answered with no and insisted she was busy and had to go. I proceeded with my day going to my first training session.

When I came back that night I felt extra cautious. I brought a knife with me to bed, placing it under my pillow. I was woken up once again at about 2am. This time the figure was much closer than it was the previous night. I gasped, so filled with fright that I couldn't move or scream. The figure was so skinny, through the shadows I could almost make out the rib cage underneath the skin. It was naked. It's face lingered in the dark except for two dark circles where his eyes must have been. I tried to scream once again but it came out like a loud choke. Whatever this was, it reached it's finger up to it's mouth with a soft "Shhhhhhh….." The sound was so haunting it sent a shiver down my neck. "Shhhhh….don't tell." I must have been in such a shock that I passed out because when I woke up it was morning.

All I could do was cry, so confused; I had ever been so scared in my life. It couldn't be real. I was brought up my whole life not to believe in these things. But what if it was actually a disfigured man… or what if it was something I only heard of in nightmares. I shook my head to rid the craziness. I was probably having nightmares because of all the stress. I left for my second training session. The very last day I had to be here.

When I came back to the apartment around 10pm, I couldn't help but linger outside of the door. I stared at the large '14' painted on the door. Trying to find the courage to lift my key out of my pocket to open it. I told myself that all I had to do was last one more night and I'd be gone in the morning.

I decided to sleep on the couch in the front room this time. This way I was even closer to the front door so I could hear it opening if this thing decided to greet me again. It took me a long time to fall asleep. I watched 12am, 1am, 2am, and 3am go by on the clock. I must have dozed off because I woke up from a cold breeze. It was 3:47am. I sat up on the couch to see that the window was open making the curtains sway in the wind. As I got up to go close it, ready to call the police, I heard the soft "shhhhhhh…" behind me. I closed my eyes and started to cry. "SHHHHHHHH" it got louder and louder. I slowly turned around to face this creature. It was crouched by the TV just a few feet away from me. It didn't move, it just kept it's finger up to it's lips. I feared that if I reached for my phone to call the cops it would come straight for me. "Please" I whispered. It was all I could manage to get out.

"Shhhhh… Don't tell" it said. And the scariest thing since the first time I had seen this thing, was that it started to smile. It was smiling. Although it was dark I could see the shadowed smile that hasn't left my mind in all the months that have past. I remained completely still and it stayed there for a few more minutes before it crawled past the couch and onto the windowsill, looking at me one more time before jumping out.

I jolted for my phone and called my boyfriend. I told him everything; I was surprised he even understood me because I was such a mess. "Should I call the police?" I asked frantically. "The police won't believe what you are saying… It's hard for me to even comprehend. I think you need to come home. You sound sleep deprived and I think it's making you see things" My heart sunk, even my own boyfriend didn't believe me. "It smiled at me," I whispered. I heard him sigh before saying goodnight and hanging up the phone. I curled myself into a ball on the couch and attempted to sleep. But I didn't. How could I after that.

As soon as the sun came up I packed my things and bolted for the door. I had tried calling by boyfriend 6 times to tell him I was on my way home. No answer. As I opened the door I bumped right into the woman; she was back early. I didn't even know what to tell her when she asked how my stay was. "Look, I have to go, my boyfriend isn't answering his phone and I need to get home." I pushed her aside without thinking, just wanting to get to my car.

"Why isn't he answering?" She asked with concern in her voice. I wasn't sure why she cared. I shrugged and continued down the stairs. I could see my car through the window on the bottom floor. I was so close to escaping.

"Did you tell?" I heard her say softly from her room. "You told, didn't you."

I later learned that your not supposed to tell anyone about it. If you tell, the creature is transferred to them...too...


End file.
